Casino Royale Blue
by Rae Itha
Summary: Citadel DLC Spoilers: Shepard and Liara are on their way to the casino with Maya Brooks when the Commander realizes just how stunning Liara looks in her dress. If only they weren't on a mission... or weren't constantly interrupted by Brooks. The two lovers quickly decide to ditch the agent for a night of fun. Warning - NSFW smutty lesbian scenes.


**A/N:** This is an older fill I did for Rae, but never quite completed. The two of us recently found time to finish it though, and decided to publish it in celebration of something. Rae and I are pleased to announce that we have just published a novel, _All The Pretty Things_, which is available on amazon to download to any electronic device with a Kindle app (for example, whatever you're reading this on!) There are links to it on Sy Itha's profile or Rae D Magdon's, or even our collab profile. If you like what we write, it might be worth a try. It's a collab that started out as an incomplete manuscript of Rae's, so I'd like to thank her for letting me help with such a fun project.

Casino Royale Blue

If their mission did not hold her safety – and, perhaps, the Galaxy's – in the balance, Shepard might have said 'fuck it' for the night. When Liara had descended the stairs of her new apartment in nothing but the shifting, thin fabric of her enticingly revealing white dress, it was all Shepard could do to keep her composure. Her fingers fiddled nervously with the buttons to her tuxedo, a suit that Liara raised a brow at. "That is an… interesting choice in formal wear, Shepard," she said.

The human grinned. "Don't I look debonair?" She extended an arm for Liara, who took it gladly as her lips spread in a smile. The sleeveless design and low cut front of her dress gave Shepard an excellent view of her lover's body. Asari were not shy about their figures. Sometimes she forgot.

"I don't recognize that human term," said Liara.

"She's trying to fashion herself after James Bond," broke in Maya Brooks.

And just like that, the magic was gone.

"James who? I don't believe I have ever seen Mister Vega dress in such a manner."

Shepard rolled her eyes and nudged Liara toward the exit. She had been trying to forget the fact that the nervous intel girl would be accompanying them. For a moment, she had convinced herself they were going on an actual date. "She means an old fictional character," said Shepard. "James Bond was a spy in a lot of movies. Kind of like… Blasto, except with more style and grace," she added when Liara gave her a look of worry.

They exited the apartment and hailed a transit vehicle. "Well, as long as you do not plan to blow up the casino like Blasto… or your usual self, for that matter..."

"Have I ever blown up a casino?"

"Once, during your investigation of ExoGeni headquarters on Feros," Brooks interrupted again. "You detached the geth ship from their tower and it crushed an old, repossessed gambling hall."

Both Shepard and Liara turned and stared at Brooks. She shrugged.

"I had to run the fiscal report for that assignment."

Before either of them could comment further, the transit vehicle arrived, and they stepped inside. Shepard let Liara into the back while Brooks took the seat up front next to the automated pilot. "Select a destination," the VI chimed.

While Maya punched in the coordinates, Shepard leaned over to Liara and kissed her on the cheek. "You look great, by the way," she said.

The asari blushed and her gaze roamed over Shepard with obvious appreciation. "I find your appearance stunning as well."

Shepard chuckled. "Stunning, am I?" She trailed her fingers down Liara's exposed arm, enjoying the way her lover shivered at the contact.

"There!" declared Brooks. Shepard rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat. Maya turned in her seat to stare back at them. Shepard slouched back and let her arms sprawl across the seat backs. She probably looked extremely unprofessional, but she didn't care. She was going on the closest thing she had ever had to a date with Liara T'Soni, and someone else was coming with them. "We should… probably talk strategy," she said.

"We already did," said Shepard.

"Oh, right. All that planning." Brooks glanced from Shepard to Liara, then back up front. "I think I'll… mess with the music player."

Shepard shook her head, but Brooks did not glance back at them again. Satisfied that they had at least a small modicum of privacy, Shepard turned towards Liara, who was staring at her folded hands rather than the view out the window. Shepard let her fingers trail down Liara's arm again, eliciting a similar reaction from before. The asari looked over at her with a coy expression. Shepard let her hand travel lower, her fingers slipping through the high-cut seam on the dress and caressing her thigh. Liara bit her lower lip, the only sign that she was reacting in any way to Shepard's touch.

The Commander inched a little closer, glad for the erratic changes in music coming over the speakers. It meant Brooks was still busy searching for the right station. Amidst the white noise and strange, garbled lyrics that came over a vorcha station, she would not be able to hear anything they whispered to each other.

She leaned in close to Liara and whispered, "Is this all right?" Her hand slid higher, moving to the inside of her lover's thigh.

"A little obvious, isn't it, Commander?" Liara whispered back.

Shepard withdrew her hand and Liara whimpered. She quickly unbuttoned her blazer, however, and pulled it off, laying it across Liara's lap. "There. Maybe you won't be so cold now," she said, loud enough for Brooks to here.

"Why thank you," said Liara. Shepard winked at her and slipped her hand under the jacket. Slowly, she inched it along Liara's leg until she found the split once more and slid underneath the silky fabric. This time, with the cover of her suit jacket, she let her hand travel higher. She could feel the heat radiating from Liara's core as her hand crept down in between Liara's legs. A faint coating of wetness even covered her thighs. Shepard's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. She hadn't guessed that Liara was already so aroused for her. It probably explained why Liara had gone along so willingly with her teasing, though. She pushed higher, brushing her fingers along the sensitive skin. Liara parted her legs slightly, trying to give her better access.

"Have you been to a casino before?" Shepard asked, trying to keep the conversation going so that Brooks would not become suspicious.

Liara's eyelids fluttered as she tried to register what Shepard had asked her. "Um, does Flux count from when you and I visited it on errands?"

"Nope." She pressed against Liara's center. The panties were completely soaked through.

"Well, I don't think so, then. Casinos are not very popular on Thessia."

"Imagine that." Shepard stroked along the outside of the soaked material, grinning when she heard a catch in Liara's breath. "Another first I'm going to give you." She pushed against the swollen point straining through the fabric. Somehow, Liara's facial expression betrayed nothing.

Before Shepard could make a game out of causing Liara to moan, the transit set down and the VI stated, "Destination reached. Please remember your belongings."

Shepard withdrew her hand and picked up her coat. Stepping out of the vehicle, she offered a hand to Liara. The asari quirked a brow-marking before reaching up and accepting it. "Is this your attempt at being… how do you humans put it… a gentleman?"

"Of sorts." She helped Liara up. As they approached the casino entrance, Shepard looked to Brooks and nodded. She led Liara down the walkway, trying not to think of the eyes on them, of the whispers following them. "Let it never be said I don't take you anywhere nice."

"You've taken me to several nice places," said Liara. "Remember Ilos? The Prothean architecture there was marvelous."

"Yeah, but we didn't have time to appreciate the sights then." She caressed Liara's forearm. "At least tonight we have a little time for… distractions."

Liara chuckled. "Is that so, Shepard?"

"All right." And there was Brooks, sidling up beside them right on cue, interrupting the moment again. "We'll need to find the duct to disable the security."

"Well, why don't you get searching?" Shepard asked. "Liara and I will… scout out the main floor for anything unusual."

While Brooks may have missed the overly sexual tone in Shepard's voice, it did not escape Liara's notice. As soon as the other human left their sight, Shepard's hand glided down to Liara's ass, giving it a small squeeze. Her commander leaned in close and whispered, "We're not leaving this casino until I give you at least one orgasm."

Liara's breath hitched. "And what about the mission, Shepard?" Her gaze scanned the casino floor, looking for anomalies.

"It's not like the guy is going to leave his office." Shepard's hand glided up, applying pressure to Liara's lower back. "And Brooks will be awfully busy disabling that security."

"If you say so, Commander." Liara blinked, holding back a soft moan. "Lead the way."

They navigated through the crowd, avoiding strangers who gave them lingering glances. Shepard did not want to be sucked into a discussion of her achievements or failings. They wandered past the slot machines and around to the booths. Various busy-bodies and entrepreneurs sat with one another, wedged close as they discussed everything from business to celebrity gossip. Shepard was about to move on to the gambling tables when someone called out to them.

"Shepard!"

The two of them glanced over to one of the booths. An asari waved at them from her seat. "It's the consort," said Liara.

"Excellent." Shepard directed them toward the vacant booth. "Let's sit with her." Liara resisted the urge to shake her head as Shepard waved at Sha'ira. Sometimes the human acted in such a graceless manner, though Liara found it somewhat endearing most of the time.

Sha'ira stood to greet them, embracing both with an affectionate hug. The closeness the consort seemed to establish so easily with people always astounded Liara, though it made her an ideal person to run into at such a place. "Commander," she said, taking her seat back in the booth. "I hope you are enjoying your evening."

"I'm out on the town with Liara." Shepard sat down across from the consort, pulling Liara with her. "How could I not?"

"And how are you, Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara settled in close to Shepard, making sure their arms brushed together with every subtle movement. Despite the fact that Shepard had slept with Sha'ira before they even met, she could not help feeling a small twinge of possessiveness. "I'm fine," she said. "What brings you out to a casino?"

"Clients," said Sha'ira. "The galaxy is full of turmoil, especially with a war going on. I do my part to ease the suffering where I can." As the consort spoke, Shepard's hand returned to Liara's thigh, slipping under the fabric and tracing its path back up.

"It's good to see you're doing what you can to _ease_ the pain," said Shepard. If Sha'ira caught onto the double entendre, she did not show any signs of doing so. Shepard took it as a sign to push things farther and ran a finger along Liara's ruined panties. The asari brought a hand up to her mouth, ready to stifle a moan if need be. There was something oddly thrilling about Shepard's advances that evening.

"Is something the matter?" Sha'ira asked, no doubt noticing the pained expression on Liara's face. Shepard pressed the fingers into her swollen ridge, just long enough for Liara's eyelids to flutter before pulling back.

"Um… no, everything is fine," Liara managed to say. Shepard pressed down again and she had to bite her lip to hold back the moan that time. The pressure lifted once more, but the human continued to rub her fingers in a slow, circular motion over her clit.

"I… see." Liara could not tell if Sha'ira was smirking at her, but the asari had probably guessed what Shepard was up to. Sha'ira was much better versed in situations such as this. "And what brings both of you here, of all places?" She rested her chin in her hand and smiled across the table at them.

Shepard grinned back and pushed her fingers lower, giving Liara's clit a break to tease her entrance through the soaked fabric. "Oh, you know," she said. Liara inclined her hips forward slightly. "We were just looking to relax. Loosen up a bit." She moved the panties aside and touched Liara's exposed skin. Her lover's brow furrowed and she bit her lip once more.

"If relaxation was your goal, it seems Liara is having troubles. You look extremely tense. Would a massage help?"

Shepard moved her fingers to Liara's entrance and slid inside. For a moment, she did not think she could keep a blank expression. Her bondmate was so wet and tight, obviously aroused to the point of pain. She rubbed two fingers against the inner wall. "Yeah, Liara. We could both massage you," she said. "I don't know if I have the skills that Sha'ira does to handle this much tension."

"I…" Liara tried to speak. "No, that won't be necessary," she managed. "Though I will require your services later, Shepard."

"She could help you right now," said Sha'ira. "I don't mind." Something about her tone made Liara think Sha'ira really wouldn't mind anything Shepard wanted to do in front of her.

Shepard pulled out and brought her fingers to Liara's clit again, teasing the tip. "You hear that? I could take care of all your soreness and stiffness right now."

Liara gasped despite all her self-control when Shepard pressed down suddenly. "I… I would p-prefer somewhere private, actually."

"There's a lounge in the washroom upstairs, if you need," said the consort.

The bondmates looked at one another for only a moment before deciding. "Sounds like a plan."

"We should go," they said at the same time. Shepard removed her hand, and once she made sure Liara's underwear was back in place, they slid out from the booth. Before they got carried away, however, Liara turned back to the consort. "It was a pleasure seeing you again," she murmured, hoping to gloss over the intensity of the moment.

Sha'ira grinned. "I'm sure it was, Liara. And Shepard?" The human glanced back at her with a somewhat glazed-over expression. Her thoughts were no doubt elsewhere. "The two of you are welcome to visit me any time. I've reestablished my old office on the presidium."

"We'll definitely keep that in mind," said Shepard. She waved and then turned, leading Liara to the stairs while trying not to look like a kid running for the rollercoaster line. Just as they got up the flight of steps, however, Maya Brooks nearly ran into them.

"Where have you two been?" she hissed. "I've only been trying to contact you for the last ten minutes!"

Shepard only felt a little shame at putting sexual desire over the mission. However, she still had the memory of Liara soaking her fingers fresh in her mind, and she really could care less if some clumsy mercenaries wanted her dead. "Sorry. We got caught up talking to someone. Couldn't answer any calls without attracting suspicion."

Brooks rolled her eyes. "All right, fine. But I've found the… the you know."

"The entrance to the air duct?" asked Liara.

"Yes, that thing we're not supposed to be anywhere near."

Shepard laughed. "You gotta tone it down," she said. "If you act like something is wrong, people will start to take notice."

"Tone it down. Right." Brooks took a deep breath, but somehow, Shepard did not think it would help the jumpy woman. "Anyway," she gestured to the grate behind her, tucked away in a remote part of the casino, "I could use a distraction, or a look out."

"We're on it," said Shepard. "Go." More than anything, she wanted to get Brooks away from them and find the private washroom. She had to resist the urge to walk away while Brooks undid the grate and slipped inside, but someone needed to keep an eye out, sadly, and she needed to put the grate back in place once the small woman had disappeared through the duct.

After the successful infiltration, Shepard grabbed Liara's hand and led the asari into the throng of people. "Shepard, where are we going?" she asked.

"Bathrooms," said Shepard. "You and I have unfinished business."

Liara let her Commander pull her along the walkway, stopping to examine the hallways for a few moments before continuing on until they found the correct one. Shepard pulled her inside the small room, and Liara barely had time to latch the door shut before the Commander had her pinned against a wall, lips pressed her hers as a hungry growl released from the back of her throat. Her hands sought Liara's bare flesh, pushing underneath the fabric of her dress and clawing at the blue skin. "Goddess, what has gotten into you?" Liara cried out when Shepard's mouth finally broke away.

"I need you," Shepard growled, hiking up the dress further. She nipped and sucked a trail down Liara's neck. "Now."

A moan escaped Liara's lips as Shepard bit down once again. She tore down the ruined panties, letting them settle around Liara's ankles before she kicked them aside. "Whatever you want, Shepard," Liara said. "I'm yours."

"Damn right you are." Shepard pressed a knee between Liara's legs, forcing them apart. She brought her hand back to its proper place, pushing her fingers into her bondmate's slick folds. There was no time for foreplay, no time for teasing. She needed to feel Liara around her, squeezing her. She sank her fingers inside, groaning at the way Liara clutched at her. "Is this what you wanted?" Shepard asked, thrusting hard. Liara groaned and lifted a leg, hooking it around Shepard's hip to grant her better access. "Is this what you thought of when I teased you?" Her free hand grasped Liara's hip and held her in place.

"Oh, Shepard, I…" Liara clutched at the suit jacket, trying to anchor herself on Shepard's shoulders as she rocked her hips forward, meeting her bondmate's frantic thrusts. Shepard hooked her fingers forward, making sure to catch the sensitive spot within Liara with every movement she made. "I thought of you having your way with me," she panted. "Doing whatever you wished, making me come, using me to come…"

Shepard groaned and kissed along her jaw before catching her lips again, biting down on the pliable flesh. "And is that what you want?" she asked. "To be used?" Her thumb found Liara's swollen clit, pressing against it on every inward thrust.

"Please, Commander," she said. "I need… I need…"

"Need to what?" Liara's body rocked with the force of the thrusts. She felt so full. Shepard's fingers stretched her in the best way possible, made her ache and feel complete all at once.

"Shepard I – I can't. I need the meld."

The Commander could not deny Liara when she asked like that. She nodded, pressing her lips along Liara's neck and biting down. In between nips of her flesh, she whispered, "Do it." As soon as the permission was granted, she felt the familiar sensation of the meld overcome her. Liara's mind joined with hers and she felt the desperate, aching need of her bondmate. She pressed in harder, hooking her fingers and curling them against the spot that made Liara cry out.

'_I… don't know why… I just needed-'_

'_Needed this?'_ Shepard pressed in again and was rewarded with a high-pitched whimper from Liara_. 'You can't help it. You could hardly even wait until we got somewhere private.' _She latched onto a vulnerable point at Liara's neck and sucked hard.

_'Please, don't make me wait any longer!' _the thought flickered through Liara's mind quickly.

_'If I let you come, you have to return the favor once we get home.'_ Shepard released the skin and kissed the fresh, purple bruise she had left. It would be visible to anyone out in the casino. Liara shivered as the shared thought reached her.

_'I'll do anything. Anything you want..._' Liara began rocking her hips forward against Shepard's hand. The Commander rubbed her thumb over her swollen ridge again and again, trying to bring Liara over the edge. She could feel every motion reciprocated. Her own core tightened with the need to release, and she thrust harder. Her free hand wandered to the leg wrapped around her waist, and her nails raked Liara's exposed thigh before grabbing her generous hip and holding her firmly in place.

'_It's too bad we aren't back at the apartment,'_ she thought. _'Then, I could hear you scream every time I thrust into you. I might even bend you over the counter in the kitchen...' _Shepard pictured it for a moment, Liara bent over with her legs apart, her body trembling as Shepard teased her glistening folds.

"Shepard!" Liara's inner muscles clenched around her fingers, fluttering wildly as her orgasm pulled both of them over the edge. Warmth coated Shepard's palm, sliding over her hand, but she didn't stop, not even when her own body shuddered with their shared pleasure. She kept thrusting, not slowing down until the last of their contractions faded. She waited until Liara's body eased against hers before she slowly withdrew her fingers.

Liara sighed and placed a soft kiss against Shepard's cheek. "I wish we had time for that last thought," she said.

Shepard winked. "Perhaps after this mission," she said. "We are on shore leave, after all. Now, come on. We have to get you cleaned up and find Brooks before someone catches us."

Liara's eyes, which were still dark with the meld, flashed with determination. She steadfastly ignored Shepard's request, placing her hand directly in the center of the human's chest as she lowered her leg back to the ground. She pushed Shepard away and turned them around, pushing Shepard's back against the wall that she had so recently been pinned to herself. "I don't think so," she purred, suddenly much more in control of her actions now that she had finally gotten the release she craved. "I believe you said something about repayment, and I intend to deliver."

Shepard was slightly breathless from Liara's sudden forceful behavior, but she certainly did not object. "I thought you were going to take care of that after we finished here?" she said, but the look in Liara's eyes let her know that waiting was not a possibility.

"I don't think you can wait that long," Liara said, dropping to her knees and rapidly unbuttoning Shepard's slacks. She did not even bother untucking the Commander's shirt as she undid her fly, pulling the waistband of her pants down just above her knees. It was slightly constricting and more than a little uncomfortable for Shepard, but it gave Liara access to everything she needed.

"You're probably right," Shepard admitted. She kept her mouth open to continue the sentence, but all of her words were lost in a low groan as Liara's tongue slid between her lips, flicking upward expertly. The asari always knew just how to get her off, and in their current position, speed was imperative.

Without wasting any time, Liara used her thumb to pull back the hood of Shepard's clit, latching on to the pulsing bundle and running her tongue over its tip. She let out a soft moan into Shepard's wet flesh as she felt it twitch in response, and she increased her speed, pulling the stiff point between her lips and lashing it again and again.

"Fuck!" Shepard muttered, gripping the back of Liara's crest and rocking her hips forward. She was already close, hovering just over the edge, and Liara was doing everything in her power to drive her over. She gasped and bit her lip to stifle her moans as two fingers slid past her entrance, curling forward and imitating the motion she had used to make Liara come just a few moments ago.

It was enough, and Shepard was unable to swallow her cries as her muscles tightened, her entire body stiffening and then melting against the wall as she came in Liara's hand and mouth. Her clit pulsed in time with her shivering inner walls, and she let out a low sigh of relief as a wave of bliss watched over her. At the last moment, she felt Liara latch onto her mind, drinking her pleasure in and reveling in it. With the last of her strength, Shepard shared all she could, wanting Liara to share her high.

Finally, Liara pulled her mouth away and looked up at Shepard with a pleased, satisfied expression. Her eyes were slowly fading back to blue, and she removed her fingers, running her tongue over and between them in order to make sure she tasted every drop of Shepard's orgasm. The sight sent Shepard into another round of pulses, but she managed to get a grip on herself and pull up her pants, fixing the zipper and button with shaking hands.

"We... are definitely finishing this... when we get home..." she panted, moving to run her hand through her hair before remembering that it was still covered in Liara's wetness. She quickly followed Liara's example and licked them clean to the best of her ability.

"Definitely," Liara agreed, climbing back to her feet and adjusting her dress. It had fallen even more out of place while she was on her knees. Soon, the two of them looked somewhat presentable. "After we find Brooks and complete our mission here, of course."

Shepard's eyes widened. "The mission! Oh shit!" Hurriedly, she used her Omnitool to switch on her earpiece, wincing when she heard a familiar voice begin shouting in her ear.

"- even listening to me? I can't go any further until you disable the security system outside the office! I'm stuck in this vent and..."

"Sorry!" Shepard said, sounding contrite even as her eyes wandered over Liara's figure. The dress was still a distraction. Apparently, their quick sojourn had not been enough to satisfy her lust. "We're on it, Brooks. Promise!"

"Well, please hurry! It's so hot and uncomfortable, and I'm burning to death in here!"

Shepard bit back a sarcastic quip about how Brooks didn't have it nearly as bad as Tali when she had crawled through the vent in the Collector base, but knew that now wasn't the time, especially since it was her fault the Specialist had been waiting so long. "We're going as fast as we can," she said. "Going silent."

With a much calmer expression, Shepard turned to Liara and offered the asari her arm again. "Excuse me, Miss, would you like to be escorted into imminent danger by a dashing hero while we complete our mission?" she asked.

Liara gave her a soft smile, shaking her head slowly. "You are impossible, Shepard. In fact, you have been driving me to distraction all night."

Shepard gave her a roguish wink. "It's your fault for wearing that dress. Now, come on. We've got a job to finish before we can continue where we left off."


End file.
